The Inner eye
by Emerlady28
Summary: Mata batin yang sudah di buka ternyata sulit ditutup kembali. Seperti yang dialami Sakura, yang akhirnya melihat detik-detik kematian adiknya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya.
1. chapter 03 (11-29 03:38:41)

**Chapter 03**

 **"The Inner eye"**

Menu sarapan pagi dengan nasi goreng memang kurang sehat bagi tubuh, tetapi kebersamaan membuat suasana serasa indah dan nikmat.

Seperti keluarga Haruno yang tengah menikmati sarapan buatan sang ibundanya. Ditengah suka citanya makan bersama, Mebuki teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Pah, dirumah ini cuma kita berempat,'kan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang kamu lihat selain kita?" Kizashi balik tanya.

"Tadi pagi saat ibu masak, ada seorang wanita berkimono hitam berdiri di halaman depan, agak sedikit buram sih, itu karena mataku kena air bawang jadi perih, begitu ibu melihat lagi orangnya sudah tidak ada." Tutur Mebuki.

"Ibu salah lihat kali," kata Sakura.

"Pah, apa rumah ini dulunya dihuni oleh orang lain?" Sakira bertanya.

"Ya, rumah ini bekas rumah teman Papah, mereka pindah setelah anaknya menikah, mungkin sekitar 17 tahun lalu. Dan rumah ini tetap terawat sampai sekarang, begitu rumah ini di sewa...papa langsung tertarik untuk tinggal dirumah teman papah sendiri. Dekorasinya sangat bagus dan layak masuk rumah idaman." ujar Kizashi.

Setelah mendengar sedikit cerita mengenai rumah ini, sepintas kejadian tadi malam terlintas di pikiran Sakira. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan cerita papanya itu terasa menggantung, pasti ada kelanjutannya.

"Selesaikan makan kalian, setelah itu papa akan mengajak kalian keliling desa." kata Kizashi.

"Oiya-Pah, aku sudah dapat Universitasnya, aku harap papa menyetujui..." ucap Sakira.

"Dimana emang?" Kizashi bertanya.

"Universitas KonosakiKonosaki Gakuen." Jawab Sakira.

"Papa tidak setuju!"

Sakira dan Sakura terlonjak kaget lalu menatap papanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Keduanya kaget dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa?" serentak Sakira dan Sakura bertanya.

"Pokoknya papa tidak setuju, titik." Kizashi berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Mah, ada apa dengan papa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pasti papamu punya alasan sendiri, bicaralah lain kali dengan baik-baik, ya." kata Mebuki.

Ia melanjutkan, "habiskan dulu makannya."

'Ada yang disembunyikan oleh papa' batin Sakira.

17 tahun yang lalu terjadi peristiwa menyayat hati dan jiwa, serta menumpahkan darah dan airmata.

Di Universitas Konosaki Gakuen terjadi pembantaian sama orang tak dikenal, hal itu berlangsung satu malam dan merenggut puluhan siswa dan siswi, bahkan Guru sekalipun. Mengerikan!

Kizashi termenung diteras rumah depan tatkala mengingat peristiwa naas tersebut. Kala itu kedua anaknya masih usia remaja dan ia bertugas dinas ke Jepang tuk beberapa hari bersama kedua rekannya. Baru dua malam di Jepang, kejadian tersebut langsung heboh dan mengundang histeris bagi warga yang melihatnya langsung.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Kizashi heran, kenapa pelaku itu membantai disore hari?

Parahnya, dengan cara terang-terangan!

Kizashi belum bisa mengenyahkan kejadian mengerikan itu dalam pikirannya. Ia takut kalau anaknya sekolah disana nasibnya akan sama seperti para korban. Karena sampai sekarang pelakunya belum juga tertangkap, ini jadi momok sendiri bagi warga Jepang, terutama Konohagakure.

Ia sangat kaget dan cemas begitu anaknya menyebut _Universitas Konosaki Gakuen._

"Papah..." Sakura datang dan duduk disamping pria yang disayanginya.

"Maafkan ucapan papa tadi, pasti kalian kaget." ucap Kizashi.

"Apa papa punya alasan kuat kenapa Sakira tidak boleh Sekolah disana?"

"Lain kali papa jelaskan, tapi tidak sekarang!" kata Kizashi.

"Baiklah," Sakura agak kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Dimana adikmu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Kekamar sebentar, katanya mau ambil sesuatu," jawab Sakura.

Di dalam kamar Sakira.

Adik dari Sakura Haruno ini menatap lukisan misterius itu dengan seksama, ia menelusuri tiap jengkal lukisan itu sambil bertanya-tanya, ada misteri apa dibalik lukisan ini?

Ia mulai risih dengan ada lukisan rumah tersebut, serasa diawasi tiap kegiatannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya mengalami seperti ini.

"Aku harus buang lukisan ini!" Ucap Sakira.

 **Srrrr...!!**

Suara kran mengalihkan Sakira kekamar mandi.

"Kok krannya nyala?" Sakira mengecek kamar mandinya, ternyata benar kran wastafel nyala. Sakira lalu mematikannya. Kemudian ia kembali dan bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas dibelakang Sakira. Ia menengok,menengoktak namun tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya hawa negative yang ia rasakan.

Dengan buru-buru Sakira menarik lukisan rumah itu dan tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain dan ia pun terpental membentur tembok. Ia menjerit, ketika seseorang wanita misterius sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Tolong...Ayah...Ibu...Kak-"

jeritan Sakira tercekat saat hantu wanita berkimono ini membenturkan kepalanya kelantai. Kemudian Sakira pingsan.

"Aku tidak suka orang macam kau!" hantu wanita ini berkata dingin lalu pergi begitu saja.

Jeritan Sakira terdengar oleh Mebuki yang sedang memberi makan ikannya. Ibu dua anak ini segera berteriak memanggil sang suami, setelah itu ia juga masuk kekamar Sakira untuk mengecek.

"Sakira!" Mebuki histeris melihat anaknya tengkurap di lantai. Ia panik dan cemas.

Tak lama suaminya datang bersama Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" begitu melihat anak bungsunya tak berdaya Kizashi memindahkan Sakira ke kasur.

"Mah, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Mamah tidak tahu, begitu masuk Sakira sudah tergeletak di lantai, tadi sempat dengar Sakira menjerit," kata Mebuki.

Emerlad Sakura bergulir menatap sekeliling kamar adiknya, dan lagi-lagi matanya tertuju pada lukisan rumah. Semakin lama menatap lukisan itu, Sakura merasa terbawa kedalamnya. Ia langsung sadar begitu menyadari keanehan lukisan tersebut.

"Pah, sadar tidak kalau lukisan rumah itu mirip sama rumah yang kita tempati sekarang?" Sakura bertanya.

Karena dikamar Sakira cuma ada satu lukisan yakni lukisan menyerupai rumah yang ditinggalinya, Kizashi melihat dengan jeli dan ia pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tuk masuk kedalamnya. Semacam magnet atau hipnotis.

"Papa," Mebuki menepuk pundak suaminya.

Kizashi tersadar, ia segera mengusap mukanya.

"Sakura, secepatnya singkirkan lukisan itu!" titahnya.

"Baik pah." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Mamah panggil dokter untuk datang kesini." Ucap Mebuki.

"Sakura, jaga adikmu sampai dokter datang. Papa ada perlu sebentar," kata Kizashi.

"Baik."

Janji untuk jalan-jalan keliling desa berakhir BATAL.

Sakira pingsan dan ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa melihat dari belakang, dan pria itu memegang pedang yang diujung pedangnya terdapat darah segar. Sakira sangat terkejut dan gemetar.

Sakira memastikan sekelilingnya, ia menyimpulkan kalau tempat ini merupakan gedung Sekolah.

"Kau siapa?" tanta Sakira.

Pria itu menoleh dari bahunya dan ia menyeringai lebar dan menjawab, "Sesungguhnya kau tahu siapa aku!"

 **Deg!**

Jantung Sakira berirama cepat, ia tegang dan berkeringat dingin.

"Pedangmu terdapat darah, siapa yang sudah kau bunuh dan kenapa?"

"Tak perlu tegang, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah apa yang aku lakukan. Target selanjutnya bukan kau tapi Sakura. Akan tetapi tidak adil kalau hanya satu orang!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku mohon jangan ganggu keluargaku!" kata Sakira memohon.

"Terlambat."

"Katakan siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"Sasuke-"

"Tidak mungkin!" Sakira menyela lalu berjalan mundur, kemudian ia bergegas lari sejauh mungkin. Beberapa kali ia menemukan mayat tergeletak layaknya sampah. Baunya sudah amis dan busuk.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari!"

"Sakira bangun, Sakira..."

Sakura mengguncangkan bahu adiknya ketika dahinya mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan mengigau tidak jelas, layaknya dikejar seseorang.

"Kakak?"

"Kau bermimpi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mimpi buruk kak," kata Sakira panik.

Kemudian Mebuki bersama seorang dokter masuk ke kamar Sakira.

"Tolong Dokter periksa anak saya, dia tiba-tiba pingsan." kata Mebuki dengan nada panik.

"Ibu tenangnya..." Dokter ber-tag Shizune ini segera memeriksa Sakira.

"Ada keluhan lain?" tanya Dr. Shizune.

"Area punggung." Jawab Sakira.

Selanjutnya Dokter memberi resep salep dan obat sesuai anjuran. Dirasa tak ada keperluan lain ia pun pamit.

"Dimana papamu?" tanya Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Katanya ada urusan sebentar, aku tidak tahu apa!"

"Sakira, kamu istiahat saja disini ditemani kakakmu, mama mau cari papahmu dulu."

"Baik."

"Kak?"

"Ya?"

"Percaya tidak kalau ada kehidupan lain selain kehidupan manusia ? Mahkluk ghaib misal," Sakira berhati-hati bertanya.

"Percaya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menembus kehidupan manusia seenaknya, yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada, itu hanya bagian dari rasa takut kita aja."

"Sepertinya memang benar, lukisan itu aneh," kata Sakira.

"Jangan mikir macam-macam! tidak dengar mama bilang apa, kamu harus istirahat."

"Tapi...aku tadi bermimpi bertemu seorang pria, dia sudah membunuh puluhan orang, dan dia berkata, target selanjutnya adalah kakak!"

"Sakira, itu hanya bunga tidur,"

"Tapi kak-"

"Cukup! kamu istirahat saja dan kakak menemanimu disini sampai kau terlelap"

"Baik kak."

Sakira menduga kalau kakaknya itu tidak akan percaya apa yang telah ia alami. Itu bagian segelintir saja, bagaimana jika diceritakan semuanya, yang ada aku dianggap gila! Mungkin.

10 menit Sakira akhirnya tertidur. Dan Sakura yang menemaninya turut berbaring disamping adiknya sembari merenung akan lukisan aneh yang melekat di dinding.

"Sepertinya benar, lukisan itu aneh." ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu menghampiri lukisan tersebut, ia teringat pesan papahnya untuk menyingkirkan satu-satunya lukisan yang ada dikamar adiknya.

 ** _Tbc_**

mohon jejaknya (' _')


	2. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

 **"The Inner eye"**

Menu sarapan pagi dengan nasi goreng memang kurang sehat bagi tubuh, tetapi kebersamaan membuat suasana serasa indah dan nikmat.

Seperti keluarga Haruno yang tengah menikmati sarapan buatan sang ibundanya. Ditengah suka citanya makan bersama, Mebuki teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Pah, dirumah ini cuma kita berempat,'kan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang kamu lihat selain kita?" Kizashi balik tanya.

"Tadi pagi saat ibu masak, ada seorang wanita berkimono hitam berdiri di halaman depan, agak sedikit buram sih, itu karena mataku kena air bawang jadi perih, begitu ibu melihat lagi orangnya sudah tidak ada." Tutur Mebuki.

"Ibu salah lihat kali," kata Sakura.

"Pah, apa rumah ini dulunya dihuni oleh orang lain?" Sakira bertanya.

"Ya, rumah ini bekas rumah teman Papah, mereka pindah setelah anaknya menikah, mungkin sekitar 17 tahun lalu. Dan rumah ini tetap terawat sampai sekarang, begitu rumah ini di sewa...papa langsung tertarik untuk tinggal dirumah teman papah sendiri. Dekorasinya sangat bagus dan layak masuk rumah idaman." ujar Kizashi.

Setelah mendengar sedikit cerita mengenai rumah ini, sepintas kejadian tadi malam terlintas di pikiran Sakira. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan cerita papanya itu terasa menggantung, pasti ada kelanjutannya.

"Selesaikan makan kalian, setelah itu papa akan mengajak kalian keliling desa." kata Kizashi.

"Oiya-Pah, aku sudah dapat Universitasnya, aku harap papa menyetujui..." ucap Sakira.

"Dimana emang?" Kizashi bertanya.

"Universitas KonosakiKonosaki Gakuen." Jawab Sakira.

"Papa tidak setuju!"

Sakira dan Sakura terlonjak kaget lalu menatap papanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Keduanya kaget dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa?" serentak Sakira dan Sakura bertanya.

"Pokoknya papa tidak setuju, titik." Kizashi berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Mah, ada apa dengan papa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pasti papamu punya alasan sendiri, bicaralah lain kali dengan baik-baik, ya." kata Mebuki.

Ia melanjutkan, "habiskan dulu makannya."

'Ada yang disembunyikan oleh papa' batin Sakira.

17 tahun yang lalu terjadi peristiwa menyayat hati dan jiwa, serta menumpahkan darah dan airmata.

Di Universitas Konosaki Gakuen terjadi pembantaian sama orang tak dikenal, hal itu berlangsung satu malam dan merenggut puluhan siswa dan siswi, bahkan Guru sekalipun. Mengerikan!

Kizashi termenung diteras rumah depan tatkala mengingat peristiwa naas tersebut. Kala itu kedua anaknya masih usia remaja dan ia bertugas dinas ke Jepang tuk beberapa hari bersama kedua rekannya. Baru dua malam di Jepang, kejadian tersebut langsung heboh dan mengundang histeris bagi warga yang melihatnya langsung.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Kizashi heran, kenapa pelaku itu membantai disore hari?

Parahnya, dengan cara terang-terangan!

Kizashi belum bisa mengenyahkan kejadian mengerikan itu dalam pikirannya. Ia takut kalau anaknya sekolah disana nasibnya akan sama seperti para korban. Karena sampai sekarang pelakunya belum juga tertangkap, ini jadi momok sendiri bagi warga Jepang, terutama Konohagakure.

Ia sangat kaget dan cemas begitu anaknya menyebut _Universitas Konosaki Gakuen._

"Papah..." Sakura datang dan duduk disamping pria yang disayanginya.

"Maafkan ucapan papa tadi, pasti kalian kaget." ucap Kizashi.

"Apa papa punya alasan kuat kenapa Sakira tidak boleh Sekolah disana?"

"Lain kali papa jelaskan, tapi tidak sekarang!" kata Kizashi.

"Baiklah," Sakura agak kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Dimana adikmu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Kekamar sebentar, katanya mau ambil sesuatu," jawab Sakura.

Di dalam kamar Sakira.

Adik dari Sakura Haruno ini menatap lukisan misterius itu dengan seksama, ia menelusuri tiap jengkal lukisan itu sambil bertanya-tanya, ada misteri apa dibalik lukisan ini?

Ia mulai risih dengan ada lukisan rumah tersebut, serasa diawasi tiap kegiatannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya mengalami seperti ini.

"Aku harus buang lukisan ini!" Ucap Sakira.

 **Srrrr...!!**

Suara kran mengalihkan Sakira kekamar mandi.

"Kok krannya nyala?" Sakira mengecek kamar mandinya, ternyata benar kran wastafel nyala. Sakira lalu mematikannya. Kemudian ia kembali dan bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas dibelakang Sakira. Ia menengok,menengoktak namun tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya hawa negative yang ia rasakan.

Dengan buru-buru Sakira menarik lukisan rumah itu dan tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain dan ia pun terpental membentur tembok. Ia menjerit, ketika seseorang wanita misterius sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Tolong...Ayah...Ibu...Kak-"

jeritan Sakira tercekat saat hantu wanita berkimono ini membenturkan kepalanya kelantai. Kemudian Sakira pingsan.

"Aku tidak suka orang macam kau!" hantu wanita ini berkata dingin lalu pergi begitu saja.

Jeritan Sakira terdengar oleh Mebuki yang sedang memberi makan ikannya. Ibu dua anak ini segera berteriak memanggil sang suami, setelah itu ia juga masuk kekamar Sakira untuk mengecek.

"Sakira!" Mebuki histeris melihat anaknya tengkurap di lantai. Ia panik dan cemas.

Tak lama suaminya datang bersama Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" begitu melihat anak bungsunya tak berdaya Kizashi memindahkan Sakira ke kasur.

"Mah, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Mamah tidak tahu, begitu masuk Sakira sudah tergeletak di lantai, tadi sempat dengar Sakira menjerit," kata Mebuki.

Emerlad Sakura bergulir menatap sekeliling kamar adiknya, dan lagi-lagi matanya tertuju pada lukisan rumah. Semakin lama menatap lukisan itu, Sakura merasa terbawa kedalamnya. Ia langsung sadar begitu menyadari keanehan lukisan tersebut.

"Pah, sadar tidak kalau lukisan rumah itu mirip sama rumah yang kita tempati sekarang?" Sakura bertanya.

Karena dikamar Sakira cuma ada satu lukisan yakni lukisan menyerupai rumah yang ditinggalinya, Kizashi melihat dengan jeli dan ia pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tuk masuk kedalamnya. Semacam magnet atau hipnotis.

"Papa," Mebuki menepuk pundak suaminya.

Kizashi tersadar, ia segera mengusap mukanya.

"Sakura, secepatnya singkirkan lukisan itu!" titahnya.

"Baik pah." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Mamah panggil dokter untuk datang kesini." Ucap Mebuki.

"Sakura, jaga adikmu sampai dokter datang. Papa ada perlu sebentar," kata Kizashi.

"Baik."

Janji untuk jalan-jalan keliling desa berakhir BATAL.

Sakira pingsan dan ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa melihat dari belakang, dan pria itu memegang pedang yang diujung pedangnya terdapat darah segar. Sakira sangat terkejut dan gemetar.

Sakira memastikan sekelilingnya, ia menyimpulkan kalau tempat ini merupakan gedung Sekolah.

"Kau siapa?" tanta Sakira.

Pria itu menoleh dari bahunya dan ia menyeringai lebar dan menjawab, "Sesungguhnya kau tahu siapa aku!"

 **Deg!**

Jantung Sakira berirama cepat, ia tegang dan berkeringat dingin.

"Pedangmu terdapat darah, siapa yang sudah kau bunuh dan kenapa?"

"Tak perlu tegang, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah apa yang aku lakukan. Target selanjutnya bukan kau tapi Sakura. Akan tetapi tidak adil kalau hanya satu orang!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku mohon jangan ganggu keluargaku!" kata Sakira memohon.

"Terlambat."

"Katakan siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"Sasuke-"

"Tidak mungkin!" Sakira menyela lalu berjalan mundur, kemudian ia bergegas lari sejauh mungkin. Beberapa kali ia menemukan mayat tergeletak layaknya sampah. Baunya sudah amis dan busuk.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari!"

"Sakira bangun, Sakira..."

Sakura mengguncangkan bahu adiknya ketika dahinya mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan mengigau tidak jelas, layaknya dikejar seseorang.

"Kakak?"

"Kau bermimpi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mimpi buruk kak," kata Sakira panik.

Kemudian Mebuki bersama seorang dokter masuk ke kamar Sakira.

"Tolong Dokter periksa anak saya, dia tiba-tiba pingsan." kata Mebuki dengan nada panik.

"Ibu tenangnya..." Dokter ber-tag Shizune ini segera memeriksa Sakira.

"Ada keluhan lain?" tanya Dr. Shizune.

"Area punggung." Jawab Sakira.

Selanjutnya Dokter memberi resep salep dan obat sesuai anjuran. Dirasa tak ada keperluan lain ia pun pamit.

"Dimana papamu?" tanya Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Katanya ada urusan sebentar, aku tidak tahu apa!"

"Sakira, kamu istiahat saja disini ditemani kakakmu, mama mau cari papahmu dulu."

"Baik."

"Kak?"

"Ya?"

"Percaya tidak kalau ada kehidupan lain selain kehidupan manusia ? Mahkluk ghaib misal," Sakira berhati-hati bertanya.

"Percaya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menembus kehidupan manusia seenaknya, yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada, itu hanya bagian dari rasa takut kita aja."

"Sepertinya memang benar, lukisan itu aneh," kata Sakira.

"Jangan mikir macam-macam! tidak dengar mama bilang apa, kamu harus istirahat."

"Tapi...aku tadi bermimpi bertemu seorang pria, dia sudah membunuh puluhan orang, dan dia berkata, target selanjutnya adalah kakak!"

"Sakira, itu hanya bunga tidur,"

"Tapi kak-"

"Cukup! kamu istirahat saja dan kakak menemanimu disini sampai kau terlelap"

"Baik kak."

Sakira menduga kalau kakaknya itu tidak akan percaya apa yang telah ia alami. Itu bagian segelintir saja, bagaimana jika diceritakan semuanya, yang ada aku dianggap gila! Mungkin.

10 menit Sakira akhirnya tertidur. Dan Sakura yang menemaninya turut berbaring disamping adiknya sembari merenung akan lukisan aneh yang melekat di dinding.

"Sepertinya benar, lukisan itu aneh." ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu menghampiri lukisan tersebut, ia teringat pesan papahnya untuk menyingkirkan satu-satunya lukisan yang ada dikamar adiknya.

 ** _Tbc_**

mohon jejaknya (' _')


End file.
